The Information-Based Indicia Program (IBIP) is a distributed trusted system proposed by the United States Postal Service (USPS). The IBIP is expected to support new methods of applying postage in addition to, and eventually in lieu of, the current approach, which typically relies on a postage meter to mechanically print indicia on mailpieces. The IBIP requires printing large, high density, two dimensional (2-D) bar codes on mailpieces. The Postal Service expects the IBIP to provide cost-effective assurance of postage payment for each mailpiece processed.
The USPS has published draft specifications for the IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM (IBIP) INDICIUM SPECIFICATION, dated Jun. 13, 1996, defines the proposed requirements for a new indicium that will be applied to mail being processed using the IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM POSTAL SECURITY DEVICE SPECIFICATION, dated Jun. 13, 1996, defines the proposed requirements for a Postal Security Device (PSD) that will provide security services to support the creation of a new "information based" postage postmark or indicium that will be applied to mail being processed using the IBIP. The INFORMATION BASED INDICIA PROGRAM HOST SYSTEM SPECIFICATION, dated Oct. 9, 1996, defines the proposed requirements for a host system element of the IBIP. The specifications are collectively referred to herein as the "IBIP Specifications". The IBIP includes interfacing user (customer), postal and vendor infrastructures which are the system elements of the program.
The user infrastructure, which resides at the user's site, comprises a postal security device (PSD) coupled to a host system. The PSD is a secure processor-based accounting device that dispenses and accounts for postal value stored therein. The host system may be a personal computer (PC) or a meter-based host processor. Among the various requirements set forth in the Host System Specification is that the host system verifies that the coupled PSD is "the expected PSD". Conventional postage metering devices and recent digital metering devices, such as PostPerfect and Personal Post Office, both manufactured by the assignee of the present invention, do not include such verification. Thus, a method for achieving such verification is desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,510,992 discloses a method whereby the host PC verifies that a storage means that is coupled to the host PC and has postal value stored therein, is authorized for use with the host PC. The method comprises the steps of storing a unique identifier, such as a serial number, in the storage means when the storage means is filled with postal value, and sending the unique identifier to the host PC when postage value is requested for dispensing. The host PC then verifies that the storage means is authorized for use with the host PC by confirming that the unique identifier retrieved from the storage device is the same as one stored in the host PC. Although such method verifies that the storage means is the expected storage device, the storage means is not a PSD because it is not a processor-based accounting device that dispenses and accounts for postal value stored therein. Furthermore, the verification of the serial number in the host PC is subject to fraud.